


It's Decided

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [70]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in their shared lab at the Hale House when Lydia makes a proclamation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Decided

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon ficlet prompt "decision", a bit of humor after the last couple depressing fics. Reminder to check out the series description for Dark Side Of The Moon for a link to the timeline.

"I want to have a baby."

It takes at least two minutes for that proclamation to seep into his muddled brain. Jerking his head up from his dusty books, Stiles gapes at Lydia. "Wait. What?"

"A baby. I want to have one," she replies succinctly from her perch at her lab table where she's using a syringe to inject something into a petri dish.

"Are you creating one over there right now?" He's very confused.

The look she shoots him is the 'don't be an idiot, Stiles' one. 

"Um...okay? Um...is this a new thing?"

Shrugging, Lydia slips the dish beneath a low level heat lamp and rises to toss away the syringe and wash her hands. "I've been thinking about it for a few months. The Pack has so many children and I...well, I'd like mine to have playmates here."

A thought hits him and he delicately asks, "Can you even?"

"I believe so," is her firm reply as she retakes her seat and crosses one leg over the other. "My eggs are viable. I tested them a couple weeks ago. Maybe it's possible for me to have children forever. Not that I'm planning on more than one. That's what birth control is for."

Stiles snorts because the image of Lydia with about a hundred children like Mother Goose is just...

She rolls her eyes at him. "I swear, Stiles, sometimes I think _you're_ the one who stopped aging at sixteen, at least mentally."

He snorts again and shoves his books aside to lean on his elbows on his desk. "So, do you have a daddy in mind?"

"Sperm bank. I've been checking out ones in San Francisco and have narrowed it down to the two with the best reputations for donors. I'm looking for someone intelligent and athletic, but not too much of either. The chances of two highly intelligent people having a genius for a child is much lower than one genius and one average parent."

"And you don't want to have anyone having a say in how you raise your baby?"

"Too shrewd." Giving him a slightly sour look, Lydia finally nods. "As Alpha, Peter will have his say, but, no one else."

"He won't..."

"I need him to accept my child, Stiles. Human or banshee or God knows what, it has to be Pack." 

"Of course," he quickly reassures her, because this seems to be bothering her. "Lyds, _you're_ Pack, of course your child will be."

Eyes on her laps, she slowly nods, and Stiles frowns in concern.

"Lydia, what is it?"

"We assume I'll live forever, but, there are no guarantees in this world. I haven't spoken to my father in nearly ten years. My mother, well, I love her and she loves me, but, most of the time she wasn't a great parent. I wouldn't want her raising my child. But, if something happened to me, the Pack would."

"Of course. You know we all love all the cubs. It takes a village had to have originated within a werewolf pack somewhere." Smiling, Stiles stands and goes to her, pulling her to her feet and hugging her tightly. "We love you. We'll love your cub." 

She sinks into his arms, holding him back with all her deceptive strength. "You're my best friend, you know."

"You're mine, too," he replies, a bit choked up, because they've never really said it so bluntly. He still loves Scott like a brother, but they've grown apart over the years, just as he suspects Lydia has with Allison. Even though the Packs are closer now than when first formed, Stiles and Lydia live in the same house half the time. They've been each other's support and comfort through all the trials of the Hale Pack.

She's his anchor and he figures he's hers as well.

"So," she says a bit gruffly, pulling back slightly. "I'll make appointments next week at those two sperm banks to review their candidates." Eyes a bit shining, she looks up into his and he smiles down at her. 

"Want company?"

"Hell yes."

They both laugh.

End


End file.
